ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Allyson Thorn
Allyson Elizabeth Fertig (born February 14, 1989), better known as Allyson Thorn is an American-born female professional wrestler . She is an independent contractor working for the World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH) and Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) brands. She was CZW's longest reigning Queen Of Combat Champion, the highest ranked female title of its respected promotion. Professional wrestling career Evolution Pro Wrestling (Early 2008) The first company that Allyson became a part of in her independent career as a professional wrestler, was none other than Evolution Pro. The very week she joined, in mid-March 2008, she was placed in a match against one of their former champions, Rachel Willis. Willis, who had a serious anger management problem, had every intention of defeating Thorn in her debut match, but was unsuccessful when the match ended in a double-count out. Allyson scouted through the roster of Evolution Pro, and felt as if she wouldn’t be able to make her big break with the likes of Rachel Willis and Katie Kooper. After a few more matches, Allyson decided to leave the company in pursuit of greater opportunities. World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH)(2008-Present) Signing with World Wrestling Headquarters during her time in Evolution Pro, Allyson made her debut against Amanda Cortez. After winning her first match, WWH Owner, Adrian Hart, saw a promising future in Thorn and scheduled her to be a permanent member of the Divas With Attitude brand of WWH. Making her presence known, she faced the likes of Jen Kassel and Tina Marks. Thorn got her first shot at gold in her career when she captured the number one contender’s spot for the Women’s Primestar title in late April 2008. Allyson was placed in a Triple Threat match for the title against Maeko Takashi and the champion at the time, Brooklyn Glamorous. Although Allyson lost the match, she gave Brooklyn Glamorous quite a match and kept pursuing championship gold. A short while after her triple threat loss, Allyson was given another shot at the title. Thorn was placed in an Ultimate X match versus Danni Hunter for the number one contender contract raised high above the air. Both women gave their all in the match, each determined to be the number one contender, but once they both reached the contract, both women began to fight over it and it tore in half. Adrian Hart only had one choice to make the title match a triple threat. Once again, Allyson was challenged to fight the odds that were stacked against her. Only, the match she was preparing for, would in turn be a singles contest. The current Women’s World Heavyweight champion, Andy Rhodes-Payne suffered a back injury prior to her Undisputed Champion Match (Women’s World Heavyweight vs. Women’s Primestar) at Welcome To The Jungle, leaving her as bait to Brooklyn Glamorous and allowing Glamorous to walk away from the pay-per-view with both championships. However, the pressure of defending two belts got the best of Glamorous and she was forced to leave the company, vacating both titles. Allyson Thorn and Danni Hunter were to face each other in a singles match for the Women’s World Heavyweight championship the next week. While both women gave the match their all, Allyson hailed victorious in the end, becoming the new Women’s World Heavyweight champion. The following week, she was placed in a non-title triple threat match against Tina Marks and Darla Conley, with former champion, Andy Rhodes-Payne, as special guest referee. Thorn once again was victorious, but was brutally attacked by the vengeful Andy Rhodes-Payne. Thorn and Payne faced one another at Final Destination inside a ladder match. Allyson and Andy put their bodies on the line, sending each other through tables and even Allyson giving Andy the Sunset On The Horizon through one. However, the end result was Andy backdropping Allyson through a pair of tables and grabbing the title for the victory. Allyson's rematch clause will be cashed in whenever she so chooses. Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) (2008-Present) Signing with CZW in late April 2008, Thorn was quickly placed in her debut match versus Ashley Valentine on May 1, 2008. The match even had a special stipulation: a spot in the Cage of Doom match for the Queen of Combat championship at May Massacre. Allyson won the match by forfeit, because Valentine never showed up for the match, and was instantly qualified for the pay-per-view. The next week, Thorn was placed in a tag match with The Lovely Zoe and Cameron to go up against the current Queen of Combat champion, Ruthless Aggression, Tatum Regan, and Brenda Vixen. Thorn didn’t mind being placed in a tag team match, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Suffering her first lost, although she was not pinned, Allyson took her aggressions out on her tag team partners, however, this boosted her fan approval level and she instantly became a fan favorite by announcing that she was the newest member of the stable, X-Ellence. Her confidence boost led CZW management to place her in a match with real competition: against former Queen of Combat champion, Sydney Vicious. Allyson managed to steal a victory after a gruesome four minute match via super kick. Sydney didn’t take the defeat lying down, however, because she attacked Allyson after the match with a double dose of her finisher, Reality Bites, once on the mat, the final on a steel chair. Still recovering from her attack by Vicious, Thorn was placed in yet another match the following week against The Lovely Zoe. Although the victory was easily granted, Sydney Vicious once again gave a brutal attack to Allyson after the match up. After consulting with the current champion, Ruthless Aggression, the two decided to eliminate Sydney first in the Cage of Doom match at May Massacre. The match consisted of a ring filled with every weapon imaginable, surrounded by a cage that was entwined with barbwire and electricity, designed by the champion herself. The match was to consist of five women, Allyson Thorn, The Lovely Zoe, Hellena, Sydney Vicious, and Ruthless Aggression, all vying for the Queen of Combat championship. Although the two went after each other in the beginning, both Allyson and Ruthless were entertained when Sydney Vicious went up in flames in the middle of the ring via Thorn’s pyrotechnics and Aggression’s quick thinking German suplex. However, Allyson's fire also caused her own eyebrows to be scorched off. The two quickly went back to the match and threw attack after attack one another, but the match was ended by Allyson pinning Ruthless Aggression after causing her to go directly into a fireworks explosion, resulting in Allyson becoming the Queen of Combat champion. During all the commotion before May Massacre, Jesse Montana and Alan Fiscus decided on a draft and separating the CzW roster into two different brands. The original decision was that the entire women’s roster would be on WarZone with Fiscus, therefore resulting in Allyson’s separation from X-Ellence. The two business men quickly came to the conclusion, that with the expanding female roster, the Queen of Combat championship would be defended on both shows, just like the World Heavyweight title, allowing Thorn to stay with X-Ellence. During the next few weeks, Allyson was placed against a variety of matches in order to prepare her for her title defense at the upcoming pay-per-view, Summer Showdown. Her opponents for Summer Showdown were picked by the fans and revealed merely a week before the show. She faced Alanso Fyne, Ruthless Aggression and Tatum Regan in a Fatal Four Way Iron Woman match for the Queen of Combat Championship. The match was brutal and a tough fight, but in the end Allyson retained once again. Feud With Bryan McNally Just a short length's time into her title reign, Allyson begins to receive threatening phone calls from a mysterious man. This leads to her becoming emotionally distraught before her matches, interrupting her training. Leading up to the June pay-per-view, Summer Showdown, WarZone superstar, Bryan McNally begins to appear in the background of where Allyson is at. He even threatened her inside the locker rooms before an episode of WarZone. This doesn't settle well with Allyson and causes her to worry more than usual. An unfamiliar man attacked Allyson from behind at Summer Showdown, dragging her into the back of the building. A short while later, Allyson is discovered unconscious in front of the X-Ellence locker room by her teammate, Eric Collum. To add to her nightmares, a week after her successful title defense, Bryan McNally is drafted to Assault. Allyson thought that being around her fellow stablemates would protect her, but even her own grandfather couldn't protect her against McNally. McNally along with his accomplice, and Allyson's ex-lover, Brandon DeVeraux, kidnapped Allyson on the day of the next week's WarZone taping in Las Vegas. Bryan McNally then drugged Allyson and took her to a drive-thru wedding chapel, sealing their fates with one another while Allyson was passed out. McNally then begins to stay in Allyson's home, taking almost complete control over her until she escapes one day with the help of Brandon DeVeraux only to be captured by McNally again. Other Independent Work Allyson was a featured wrestler in the promotion ECW: Bloodlust, before breaking out into the mainstream, signing a contract with the WWH. Allyson is currently the co-promoter of childhood friend Alex Thomas' International Syndicate Wrestling promotion, set to open in July 2008. Acting And Music Allyson Thorn has released independent music under her birth name of Allyson Fertig. She is an alternative country rock singer, hailing from Dallas, Texas, where her label, Original Sin Records, LLC is based. She has previously worked as a body double for Michelle Rodriguez in the film Bloodrayne. Personal life She was born into the Fertig household as the younger sister of Kevin Fertig, better known as Kevin Thorn. They both knew from young ages that their destinies would be entwined in the ever changing world of professional wrestling. While Kevin got his break sooner than Allyson, taking part in many mid-level developmental companies before making it to the big leagues in World Wrestling Entertainment, Allyson took the independent circuit and thrived to make her name well known. Allyson has taken up her brother‘s ring name, Thorn, and aspires to continue bringing great accomplishments to the Thorn legacy. She has associated herself with close personal friends, Kris Kash, Krimzon Blaze, Ronnie McNeil and Eric Collum, as well as childhood sweetheart, Brandon DeVeraux. In wrestling *'Finishing Maneuvers' :*''Lethal Dose'' (Gory Special) :*''Nail In The Coffin'' (Overdrive) :*''Sunset On The Horizon'' (450 Splash) *'Signature Moves :*'Original Sin''' (Elevated Stunner) :*'Euthanasia' (Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster/Unprettier) :*'Crucifix Powerbomb' :*'Pain Killer' (Repeated Slaps To The Face, Followed Usually By A Spinning Backfist And A Roundhouse Kick) :*'Shining Wizard' :*'Shoulder Jawbreaker' *'Regular Moves' :*Dragon Suplex :*Brainbuster DDT :*Superkick :*Dragon Whip (Off Of A Blocked Superkick Attempt) :*Monkey Flip :*STF Crossface Submission :*Samoan Drop :*Spear :*Lou Thesz Press :*Diving Elbow Drop :*Elevated Double Arm Chickenwing (Usually Followed By A Faceplant) :*Frog Splash (In Tribute To Eddie Guerrero) :*Triple Vertical Suplexes *'Nicknames' :*"The Original Sin" :*"The Dark Kiss" *'Entrance Music' :*''"Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence'' *'Quotes' :* "Evil Is Just One Of My Moods" :* "I AM the original sin!" :* "You don't want, to taste the dark kiss." *'Signature Weapons' :* Sledgehammer Championship History *'Combat Zone Wrestling' *''Queen Of Combat Champion'' (1x/Current) *'World Wrestling Headquarters' *''Womens World Heavyweight Champion'' (1x) Title History Graphic Category:WrestlersCategory:CharactersCategory:American charactersCategory:1989 births Category:Female Wrestlers